coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 75 (30th August 1961)
Plot As she gets ready for the Christening, Elsie takes Dennis to task for the number of suits he's been buying. He tells her that theatrical agent Lenny Phillips, the biggest name in the North, was talent-spotting at the Orinoco Club a few nights ago. Elsie finds a business card with "Ricky Dennis - Mr. Show business" on it, complete with the phone number of the Rovers. He tells her that Billy said it was fine though his parents don't know. In the mission hall, Swindley is pleased with the takings from the jumble sale. Ena argues with him for making Albert and Nancy "slave" over the cleaning up. She herself refuses to help, intending to go to the Christening. Linda prepares the spread for a little party after the event. Ivan surprises her with a present from Jack for the party - a crate of beers and a bottle of best sherry. Linda finds Ena cooing over Paul in his pram outside and is astonished to find she's given him a silver cross and chain which belonged to her mother. The party gathers after the service which Paul cried all the way through, with Godparents Dennis, Jack and Christine in attendance. Elsie is furious that a grateful Linda has invited Ena to the party and insists she won't get more than one glass of the sherry. Jack makes a 3d bet that she will. Dennis brings Ena to the party and she and Elsie begin sniping at each other almost immediately. Ena asks for a second glass of sherry for the toast and Elsie loses Jack's bet. A put-out Frank reads in the Sunday paper that David scored an own goal in his first match for the London team. Ida wants to give up work and is delighted when Frank agrees. While Val babysits, the party goes to the Rovers. Ena criticises the state of the Christening robe to Minnie and Martha. Annie tells Len that Betty Ridgeway refused the barmaid's job but they've taken on her friend instead and she starts next week. Lenny Phillips rings the Rovers to speak to "Ricky Dennis" causing confusion to Jack and Annie but making Elsie swell up with pride that her son is getting somewhere at last. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves Guest cast *Nancy Leathers - Norah Hammond *Paul Cheveski - Victoria Elton (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall Notes *This episode featured a short segment of film work depicting Ena Sharples with Paul Cheveski in his pram. The scene was set outside 9 Coronation Street but was shot externally in close-up, thus showing no scenery in the background until it switched to studio shots with the pram at an angle to hide the fact that it now contained no baby. This was to avoid having an uncontrollable baby "act" during a continuously-shot episode in the studio. *''TV Times: The warm, human story of a street full of ordinary people; their hopes and their dreams; their laughter and their tears (This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions)'' *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,637,000 homes (3rd place). Episode 075